Envy
Envy (Possibly renamed Nix) is a mysterious demon and one of the original members of the Cardinals. =History= Due to his highly secretive nature, nothing is known about Envy's past. The Cardinals Envy was set out to assassinate Sloth, a living weapon that could reignite the Angel-Demon Wars. His plan was however cut short when he realized the extent of Sloth's power, and the backlash she could unleash if he mishandled the job. His fears were realized when Sloth became injured, and she began to unleash her untapped energy. Pride tried to talk her down, but she was only abled to be contained when Envy stabbed her with his psionic sword. Envy joined the Cardinals as a failsafe, not only against Sloth, but also against Pride. Envy feared he would become an even bigger threat with his reckless self-righteousness and refusal to make hard decisions. Envy makes it clear that if Pride starts down the path of megalomania, he would put an end to him. The Split When Pride finally does become tempted by the power passed to him by Sloth, Envy tries to fulfill his promise and kill him. He however underestimates Pride and fails. Envy then retreats and trains with the Godslayers until he they meet again at the Heart of the Universe. The Heart of the Universe Pride revels in the power of becoming a god, and begins to influence the inner workings of the Universe. Envy confronts him, and Pride simply responds it’s too late, he can’t stop. Envy stabs him through the chest with his newly enhanced energy sword, and they are both swallowed into a black hole, never to be seen again. =Powers and abilities= Envy exists within a quantum blind spot that allows him to suppress or manipulate most forms of interaction from outside sources. He can hide in plain sight from many different senses, but has more difficulty hiding from those that are specifically looking for him. He has a permanent sensory cloud around him, especially on his face, which makes it impossible for most people to remember anything about his physical appearance. Though as with his other anomalies, this is never realized by those it affects. He is resistant to energy attacks and psychic interference, and can bypass sensory observation. He also has heightened sensory skills himself of an unknown nature. His analytical skills pertaining to those around him are sometime striking enough to suggest telepathic talents, though it is more likely just extreme observational skills. He carries with him two bladed swords of an energized crystal that can cut at the atomic level. They can also enter a psionic state where they interact with energy instead of physical matter. This allows them to render foes unconscious, disrupt energy fields, or even tamper with electronics without doing any physical damage. In preparation for his battle with Pride, he enhances them with the technology of the Soularms, raising their power exponentially. -Personality- Envy has a rather malicious and biting personality that ranges from bitter and sarcastic to cruel and manipulative. He is quick to discover the fears and vulnerabilities of those around him, and he will not hesitate to lean on them if the situation calls for it. He does however operate under his own moral code. Behind his harsh words and actions he does seem to have some empathy for innocents, particularly when they are swept up in the affairs of those in power. He has a great deal of resentment for authority figures, particularly those that find themselves beyond reproach. This puts him at constant odds with the Angels, though many times causes problems with demons as well. Pride in particular becomes an important target for Envy, and he becomes rather obsessed with the idea of killing him if he becomes a threat. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Cardinals